


Ca ne peut être que toi

by e_misuteri



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_misuteri/pseuds/e_misuteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La jeune Sakuno regarde avec admiration le capitaine du tennis club masculin, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Et plus elle le regarde, plus elle se surprend à le trouver beau, mignon, gentil, … bref, des adjectifs qui ne vont pas du tout au capitaine tyrannique, froid et asocial qu’il est !<br/>De son côté, en ce moment, Tezuka focalise son attention sur cette jeune fille, qu’il trouve admirable : elle fait de son mieux pour s’améliorer au tennis, et cela le réjouit.<br/>De ces sentiments entremêlés va naître un sentiment plus fort, celui de l’exclusivité : chacun veut l’autre pour soi, tout entier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ca ne peut être que toi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gossipCoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/gifts).



> Fanfic cadeau de Noël pour ma nee-chan adorée !  
> Dans le cadre de mes thèmes bonus (que vous pourrez trouver sur mon LJ) => « Only you »  
> Je m’excuse d’avance pour la longueur de cette fic qui risque d’être restreinte … mon inspiration s’est envolée je-ne-sais-où … mais je ferais de mon mieux !  
> C’est la première fois que j’écris une fanfic sur ce couple un peu particulier … soyez indulgents avec moi s’il vous plaît ;__ ;
> 
> Source d’inspiration : Moonlight – Miyano Mamoru

La main agrippée sur le grillage du court extérieur du tennis club masculin, la jeune Sakuno Ryûuzaki assiste encore une fois à l’entraînement des titulaires du club. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle ne regarde plus trop Ryôma comme à son habitude avant, mais le capitaine, Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
Elle se surprend d’ailleurs, car elle le trouve très intimidant, asocial, froid … et un peu tyrannique sur les bords. Mis à part ça, elle le trouve incroyablement doué au tennis, compréhensif par moments avec ses coéquipiers, et trouve qu’il est un très bon leader.

Alors qu’elle était perdue dans ses pensées –en réfléchissant à un moyen de l’aborder pour la première fois-, elle fut interrompue par sa meilleure amie, Osakada Tomoka, qui la suivait partout depuis qu’elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le titulaire de première année, Echizen Ryôma.

« T’as vu, Sakuno ?! Ryôma-sama a encore réussi sa super technique ! Enfin, je n’en attendais pas moins de mon prince …  
\- Ah, euh … oui, c’est bien. Répondit la jeune fille qui n’y prêtait pas attention.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu n’es pas comme d’habitude … s’inquiéta Tomoka.  
\- Non, non, tu te fais des idées ! Tout va bien, je t’assure !  
\- Bon … si tu le dis. »

Après quelques matchs amicaux et des rotations de joueurs, un rassemblement eut lieu. En tant que capitaine, Tezuka prit la parole, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sakuno.  
Elle l’écouta attentivement : il rappela l’importance du tournoi à venir, que les titulaires devaient rester concentrés, ne pas se relâcher … et puis elle oublia tout le reste, obnubilée par le timbre de sa voix, qu’elle trouvait à la fois rauque, grave, mais belle.  
Ce « discours » concluait l’entraînement du jour.  
En rentrant chez elle, Sakuno n’en revenait pas : elle avait passé le reste de sa journée à penser à Tezuka. Elle n’assimilait cette obsession à aucun sentiment, si ce n’est qu’un seul : le respect, pur et simple. Le tout sans sous-entendu.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se lève et trésaille lorsqu’elle se rend compte qu’encore une fois, elle pense à son capitaine. « Que fait-il à cette heure-ci ? » se demanda-t-elle.  
Après avoir fait ce qu’elle devait faire chez elle, elle prit ses affaires et se rendit au collège.  
Depuis quelques temps, elle avait pris l’habitude de rejoindre ses senpai du club de tennis féminin, où celles-ci l’aidaient à s’entraîner. Elles n’étaient pas les seules à se rendre compte qu’elle progressait de jour en jour : Sakuno elle-même le ressentait, et cette pensée la rendit toute contente. Son entraînement du jour commença, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte d’une chose : le capitaine qui l’obsède tant, qui la hante dans ses rêves les plus fous, était déjà en place sur son court, et la regardait s’entraîner, un sourire semblant se dessiner sur son visage. Lui aussi était témoin de sa progression, car ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il la regardait s’entraîner : tous les jours, il était comme happé par la détermination de cette jeune fille à progresser. « Un jour, elle deviendra sûrement une superbe titulaire. » se surprena-t-il à penser.  
Discrètement, il quitta son poste, et s’approcha de plus près pour voir sa protégée s’entraîner. Quelque chose le perturbait dans sa façon de jouer, alors il l’interrompa, à la plus grande surprise des titulaires du club féminin.

« Ryûuzaki. Tiens ta raquette sur le grip, et fléchis tes genoux : tu verras, ce sera plus simple comme ça. »

La tête de l’intéressée fit volte-face et son visage vira au rouge tomate … sûrement la surprise de ce premier contact brutal.

« O-oui … merci, capitaine.  
\- Encore une chose : évite de te crisper. Un yips est si vite arrivé …  
\- Compris … »

Ce n’était que des conseils, mais Sakuno sentit monter en elle un doux sentiment, qui l’enveloppa doucement, et la fit comme monter au paradis.  
Plus l’entraînement avançait, plus Sakuno prit confiance en elle, améliora sa tenue de la raquette, et la posture de son corps devenait plus correcte, choses pour lesquelles elle fut félicitée par ses senpai.

« C’est grâce au capitaine qui m’a donné ces conseils tout à l’heure … » murmura-t-elle.

Le reste de l’entraînement se passa très bien.  
C’est toute souriante que Sakuno retourna en cours, satisfaite par cet entraînement qui lui avait donné la force de continuer sa journée.  
En retournant dans sa salle de classe, elle vit des filles de troisième année qui s’extasiaient sur ses exploits.

« Kyaaaah, le match de Tezuka-sama était encore parfait aujourd’hui ! Il joue vraiment trop bien …  
\- Oui, c’est vrai ! Et puis, il est toujours aussi mignon et beau … dommage qu’il soit aussi froid !  
\- Mais ça fait aussi partie de son charme, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- …. »

Tandis qu’elles marchaient, leurs paroles se confondèrent avec le bruit de fond des autres élèves qui parlaient.  
Jusqu’à disparaître complétement.  
Plusieurs sentiments traversèrent la jeune Sakuno à ce moment : tristesse, surprise.  
Jalousie … ?  
Evidemment, elle savait très bien que son capitaine était très populaire auprès des filles, mais elle ne savait pas aussi égoïste … « Pourquoi est-ce que je le veux autant pour moi ? » se demanda-t-elle continuellement.  
Cette journée passa aussi vite qu’un éclair. Puis vint son rituel, celui dont ne se passerait pour rien au monde : l’entraînement des titulaires du tennis club masculin.  
Bizarrement, son regard se dirigea en premier vers son capitaine. Elle sourit en regardant sa posture, qui ne changeait pas d’un poil : il était bien droit, les pieds parallèles, les bras croisés, le regard dans le vague …  
C’était sûrement ses sentiments candides qui la poussèrent à faire le premier pas. Elle alla le voir, et l’interpella d’une voix assez faible.  
Et pourtant, il l’avait entendue.  
Depuis ce jour où il lui a donné des conseils pour son entraînement, lui aussi n’arrêtait pas de penser à elle. « Malgré son apparence frêle, elle fait beaucoup d’efforts pour s’améliorer. J’aime ce genre de personnes … » pensa-t-il à ce moment.

« Hum ?  
\- Euh … euh … je voulais te remercier pour les conseils de la dernière fois. Ça m’a beaucoup aidée …  
\- Y’a pas de quoi.  
\- Mais euh … quand même … j’ai dû te déranger … tu es occupé … non ?  
\- Je t’ai donné des conseils de plein gré. J’aime les personnes qui font de leur mieux pour attendre leur objectif.  
\- Ah … »

A ce moment-là, Sakuno ne se rendait pas compte qu’elle était déjà complément sous le charme de son capitaine.  
Une obsession … de son jeu, de sa voix, de son caractère.  
De lui, tout entier.  
Et lui ressentait sûrement la même chose.

Le mystère reste entier.


End file.
